


One True Threesome

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Akane's burning up with need. And as she's found out, there are only two possible boys who might be able to satisfy her. When she finds that one of those boys is currently getting screwed as a girl by the other one, at least it makes the decision a *lot* simpler.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Hibiki Ryouga/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	One True Threesome

**One True Threesome**

  
Akane panted, leaning against the lamppost. She was _horny_. Really, really horny. And masturbation just wasn’t cutting it anymore.

And having sex with the _boys_ around Nerima wasn’t cutting it either. And it seemed that Nerima only had _boys_ in it, even if they were in their forties with thick mustaches and beards.

Akane had cleaned herself up, getting rid of the cum that had been pumped into and onto her in her many, _many_ unsatisfactory encounters. Was it too much to ask to find someone that could _properly_ fuck her? That could _properly_ fuck her, use her, deal with the all-demanding heat inside of her that was making the idea of breaking the rules on who a girl should fuck seem so attractive? The most she could console herself with was the fact that it was the Slut Flu making her so horny, not anything else.

“Oh, come on,” Akane whined, spreading her legs and reaching in between her thighs. She didn’t care that people were around her right now. She was _horny_ , a river running out of her pussy and down her thighs. “Fuck me, fuck me, I need _someone_ to fuck me!”

Akane could still vaguely remember the rules of decency and why clothing was needed, even though it was a wonderful spring day. She was wearing her favorite dress, that Kasumi had kindly made some modifications to. Like letting out the chest so that it could _stay_ Akane’s favorite dress and not her favorite rag.

But Akane wasn’t so committed to looking like a decent young lady that she was wearing underwear. It was pretty obvious that she wasn’t, too, with how her nipples were pressing against her blouse and how the bottom of her skirt whipped around her legs as she walked, occasionally rising up a bit.

This hadn’t been an indecent skirt on Akane. Once, at least. It was now. Her hips were so wide that the skirt had risen up along her thighs and now the bottom was _very_ close to revealing a lot more than it should. And even when it still, the gleam of Akane’s arousal was still pretty obvious.

Akane had thought that she would be happier about finally getting her _womanly attributes_. She had _big_ breasts now, boobs that were almost the size of her head. And both her hips and her butt were growing too. Akane had no choice but to put a lot of swing into her step now, swaying from side to side as she walked. And she _knew_ how much boys (and some girls) liked the sight of that from behind, how her large rear jiggled.

But it was all dragged down by one simple thing. Akane wasn’t the _only_ girl suddenly growing like this. Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo, most of her friends, they were _all_ getting bigger tits and ass and smoother skin and everything. And so Akane _still_ had smaller breasts than her male fiancé. And Shampoo. And _everyone_ , it seemed.

And to top it off, she was still so horny all of the time. Her nipples were stiff, her pussy was wet and there was a _need_ inside of her, a need that she take cock, that she get fucked _hard_. And she had yet to meet a single person who was capable of doing so.

Everyone around her were _wimps_ , completely unable to give Akane what she _needed_. Mousse? He was trying to get away from Shampoo and her magical strap-on. Kuno? Akane actually _was_ at the point where fucking Kuno might possibly be a good solution, but even if she could get through the Kuno mansion gardens and Mr. Turtle with her new, unfamiliar proportions, Akane knew that Kodachi had been infected as well. Her father or Mr. Saotome? Akane hoped she was _never_ that desperate. Konatsu was wearing a more feminine dress than Akane had ever dreamed of wearing and Ukyo had found a tuxedo and so Uc-chan’s was closed for the foreseeable future.

As for just some of the boys at school? After an hour of getting gangbanged, it was _obvious_ that they just couldn’t keep up with Akane. They kept on cumming too soon and pulling out just when things were getting good.

“Isn’t there anyone here who can fuck me?” Akane moaned, rubbing at her bare, dripping pussy through her dress.

“Oh, yes. Please, harder.”

Akane blinked. She had just heard something. Something faint, barely on the edge of audibility, but still _there_. But where had she heard it from? She looked around, at the wall to one side of her.

Akane may still be getting used to her new proportions, but a simple standing jump to the top of a two meter high wall was _nothing_. She landed on top of it and looked down at the other side, at the empty lot.

Akane’s jaw hit the ground. So did she, almost, barely managing to keep her balance.

It was Ryoga and Ranma. Akane would recognize that shock of red hair _anywhere_. And the yellow bandanna was something she instantly recognized as Ryoga’s, as well.

And they were fucking. Ranma was flat on her back, her legs draped over Ryoga’s shoulders as the muscular teen drove his cock deep into Ranma, over and over again. Akane could see Ranma’s huge titties jiggling back and forth as she got fucked, even with Ranma’s hands squeezing them as she got railed.

It was _hot_. It was really, really hot. Akane wobbled on top of the fence, feeling a sudden surge of arousal running down her legs. She needed that. She needed Ryoga’s cock right _now_.

Akane hopped down to the lot, barely managing the landing. Ryoga didn’t look up, still focused on plowing the shortstack slut in front of him. Ranma _did_ , craning her neck backwards to see Akane coming at the two of them in a unsteady run. Her mouth fell open, but all that came out was a slutty, slutty moan.

And then Akane was with the two of them. She didn’t wait an instant. She lifted her skirt up just far enough to make sure it wouldn’t get in the way and sat down on Ranma’s face. Then she grabbed Ryoga’s shoulders and pressed a kiss against the surprised boy’s lips.

“Mrglr fph!” Ryoga said, his eyes going wide as Akane plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Akane didn’t care much about that. Not when she was already grinding her pussy against Ranma’s face. And since they were engaged to each other, that should mean that the redhead wouldn’t have _any_ problems eating her out, right? Right.

It seemed that Ranma did. Akane squeaked into Ryoga’s mouth as she was lifted upwards a few centimeters, Ranma’s hands squeezing into her firm thighs and pushing her up off of Ranma’s mouth.

“A-Akane!” Ranma squeaked from underneath Akane, even as Akane ground her hips back and forth, trying to break Ranma’s hold on her and get herself eaten out again. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“You two are having sex,” Akane said, breaking the kiss and rolling her eyes. In front of her, Ryoga started gasping for breath, his eyes wide as he stared at Akane. “Because you’re so _horny_ and you need a cock inside of you just like I do!” Akane took a deep breath. “I don’t care that you’re fucking each other, just let me in on it too!”

Ryoga’s eyes went even _bigger_ at that, even as his pupils seemed to shrink down into nothingness. Akane stared at him, trying to get him to understand. And even as she did so, she could feel her arousal dripping down onto Ranma’s face, making a mess of her cheeks.

“I, um, okay,” Ranma said, her voice a bit muffled. “That sounds fair.” Some of the tension went out of Ryoga’s shoulders. “And you’d better start fucking me again, Ryoga!”

Ryoga swallowed and did so, his hips driving his cock in and out of Ranma’s pussy. Akane looked down. _My_ , that was a large cock. And inside such a small pussy, too. A small but _very_ wet pussy. Just outright dripping with arousal, really. Ranma was suffering from the effects just as badly as Akane was.

“When I was fucking Ranma,” Ryoga said hastily, almost tripping over his words, “I was thinking of you, Ak-ow! Ranma, you asshole!”

“You’re the asshole, saying something like that,” Ranma grumbled. “Don’t you know you should-!”

Akane cut the argument off by sitting down on Ranma’s face. Oh, that felt better. A _lot_ better. She twitched her hips from side to side, feeling her pussy pressing against Ranma’s face. She was going to need a real cock inside of her soon, but until that happened, this would be _more_ than good enough.

“Listen, Akane,” Ryoga said again, letting go of Ranma’s thighs to twiddle his fingers together nervously, looking off to the side. “I know this might not be the best time to say it, but,” he swallowed deeply. “I’m really in love with you!”

Akane blinked. That wasn’t a _surprise_ to hear. Not at all. She still hadn’t expected to hear it while Ryoga was busy fucking Akane’s fiancé, though. And how should she respond?

“Okay,” Akane said. Her pussy was doing the thinking here, not her brain. “Just so long as you fuck me as hard as you’re fucking Ranma.”

Ryoga blinked and that and licked his lips. Then he looked down at the boobs that were threatening to burst free of Akane’s dress and nodded. Akane gave him a very big, very sincere smile.

“Then let’s get to it,” Akane said, as Ranma finally got her head into the game and started licking at her wet pussy.

And it felt _great_. Maybe Akane had been making a mistake, only looking around for _guys_ that could take care of her. Maybe she should have been- Dr. Tofu! Akane felt like slapping herself. Of _course_ she could have gone to her childhood crush and let the good doctor take care of _everything_ that was bothering her! Kasumi hadn’t been infected, so there was nobody else who would have already been riding his dick. And even if she had been, Kasumi was such a nice sister that she surely would have shared with Akane.

Too late now, though. Akane was _not_ making the half hour trip to the clinic, not when her fiancé had her tongue buried inside of Akane’s pussy, licking and lapping away and making Akane feel _so_ much better than her masturbation had managed.

Akane looked down at Ranma’s body and sighed. Sure enough, it was obvious just from a glance that Ranma’s boobs were bigger than hers. A lot bigger, actually. Akane reached down and squeezed one. Ranma moaned into her pussy at that. It felt _really_ good, sending a shiver of arousal straight through Akane’s spine and into her brain, where it exploded like a firework. Akane made a moaning sound, jiggling back and forth.

“She’s really sensitive there,” Ryoga said, looking down at Ranma’s body as well. He reached out and grabbed Ranma’s other breast and squeezed it as well. Ranma shook so much she almost threw Akane off of her and wiggled out of Ryoga’s grip. “I-.” He cut himself off and turned red.

“You what, Ryoga?” Akane asked, looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Ryoga really was muscular, wasn’t he? It was a _good_ look on him, the sweat gleaming on his skin, the look of concentration as he slid in and out of Ranma. “You can tell me.”

Ryoga hesitated for a bit as he kept on fucking Ranma and groping her breast. And Ranma kept on squealing as she ate out Akane.

“I was thinking of tying her up and playing with her breasts,” Ryoga admitted, shamefaced. “It would be, well,” he looked off to the side. “Payback.”

Akane nodded. She didn’t think much of the rivalry that the two of them had going on. But the thought of getting some payback at Ranma for having such unnecessarily big boobs sounded _really_ attractive. Why did someone who was a boy half of the time have a bigger chest than her? It wasn’t fair.

“That sounds good,” Akane said, keeping her thighs clenched around Ranma’s head to make sure the redhead didn’t pull away or try to contribute anything to the conversation. “I’ll help you.”

Ryoga got a really nice smile on his face while Ranma tried to say _something_. Akane wasn’t sure what, though, since she was still pressing her wet pussy against Ranma’s face. And after a a minute, Ranma kept on eating her out.

Akane supposed that it must be torture for Ranma like this, not being able to talk. But Ryoga only had the one dick, and Akane needed something better than her own fingers inside of her. And this would do _just_ fine.

Akane was feeling _good_. She had had a lot of orgasms today, and none of them had _really_ satisfied her. But she had a feeling that this one, the one that _Ranma_ was making happen inside of her, was going to help take the edge off of what she was feeling. It wouldn’t be nearly enough, Akane was going to need a _lot_ more fucking, but it would be a start. She played with Ranma’s boob as she kept on getting eaten out by her slut of a fiancé.

“I’m going to cum,” Akane said, closing her eyes and smiling as she felt Ranma’s tongue working away inside of her. “I’m going to cum soon.”

“Really?” Ryoga asked, his eyes getting wide. “Like, right now?”

Akane decided she didn’t need to deal with any more stupid questions. Especially when she just wanted to kiss someone. She leaned forward, making a bit of a triangle with Ranma and Ryoga as she pressed her lips up against the only _man_ around.

Ryoga kissed her back, a bit hastily and clumsily. He got better at it, though, and soon Akane felt a hand coming up to play with one of her breasts. That felt _wonderful_ and was just the little bit of extra stimulation that Akane needed to cum.

It was the best orgasm Akane had gotten in the past three days. She moaned, jerking back and forth on top of Ranma as she felt a torrent of arousal pouring out of her and into Ranma’s mouth. Explosions went off inside of her head as she felt the pleasure go roaring through her, filling her up with ecstasy and finally, _finally_ , filling a small portion of the need that Akane was feeling.

If it wasn’t for Ryoga, Akane would have fallen off of Ranma and squirmed around on the ground like a beached fish. She panted for breath, her large chest rising and falling as she felt the orgasm pulsing inside of her. And at the end of it all, she was _still_ feeling horny.

And she wasn’t the only one. The entire time, Ryoga had still been driving his dick deep into Ranma’s pussy, making the redhead jolt around underneath the two of them. As Akane separated from the kiss, she looked down and saw Ryoga’s shaft, gleaming with arousal as it hammered in and out of Ranma’s stretched pussy.

Soon, Akane promised herself, _soon_ , she’d get to have that dick inside of her. She shivered at the thought of just how good it would be.

And until that happened, Ranma could keep on eating her out. Because Akane was still _very_ horny and _really_ needed a way to get off. And Ranma was the perfect target for that.

One of Akane’s hands was on her breast and the other was playing with Ranma’s. It felt _great_ and Akane shivered, feeling the sensations that were running through her, filling her up. Then things got even better when Ranma lifted her hands and grabbed Akane’s ass.

Akane’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. She tried to say something, anything. But she was just feeling too _good_ to manage. Ranma’s hands were digging into Akane’s large bubble butt, squeezing and kneading and making her eyes roll up in the back of her head as the black-haired girl felt hands on her butt and boobs and a tongue in her pussy and it all was going to make her cum again just a minute after her first orgasm.

Fighting the orgasms was the last thing on Akane’s mind. She _wanted_ to cum, she wanted to cum _hard_. And she wanted to cum over and over again. She panted and moaned, her body twitching and jerking as she was eaten out even as she leaned in for another kiss with Ryoga.

Akane wasn’t the only one cumming. She thought she could tell whenever Ranma was orgasming. And it was pretty clear that if she was right, then Ranma was cumming every other minute. The way she was shaking around and screaming into Akane’s pussy was an obvious sign.

So that just left Ryoga. Akane licked her lips as she looked down at the hard rod pounding Ranma’s pussy. As soon as Ryoga filled Ranma up, then it would be _Akane’s_ turn. And nothing was going to stop her.

Even as Akane thought that, Ryoga came. He moaned as he thrust himself deep inside of Ranma, the tiny girl taking every centimeter of his cock. And then white started to dribble out around his dick, proof of the seed he had just filled his rival up with.

Ryoga wasn’t the only one feeling good from that. Ranma screamed into Akane’s pussy and then went limp. It was obvious that a _huge_ orgasm had just swept through her, knocking her out as the pleasure overloaded her mind. Akane shivered. She wanted that to happen to her as well.

“Come on,” Akane moaned, climbing off of Ranma’s face and pushing Ryoga backwards. “Do me next.” She reached down and pulled her dress off of her, leaving her completely naked in front of Ryoga. His eyes got _big_ and his cock, somehow, seemed to get even harder. “This is what you want, right?” Akane asked, turning around, letting Ryoga get a good view of her curvy, sensitive body. “You want to fuck me hard, don’t you?” She turned back around and looked up at Ryoga, projecting every bit of her want and lust to him. “So do I.”

“Um, um, um,” Ryoga stammered, looking down at Akane’s boobs as he tried to say something.

Obviously he needed a bit more of a push. And Akane knew how to give it to him. She turned around and got down on the ground. It also put her in between Ranma’s thighs, but Akane didn’t have time to focus on that right now. Instead she spread her own legs apart and looked over her shoulder as Ryoga looked down at her butt and her pussy.

“ _Fuck me_ , Ryoga,” Akane moaned. “Please.”

That did the trick. Ryoga made a grunting sound and fell to his knees. Akane turned her head back up front, closing her eyes and smiling. This was going to be so good. It was exactly what she needed, right when she thought that she was going to _die_ because of how horny and unsatisfied she was.

A pair of large, strong hands grabbed her hips and dragged them upwards a bit. Akane cooed, feeling her parted pussy lips drooling arousal. Any second now she was going to get what she wanted.

Akane looked down at Ranma. The redhead was starting to come back to the waking world, blinking and twitching. There was a _big_ smile on her face and a healthy flush to her cheeks. Akane lowered her gaze a bit and stared at the thick river of semen that was drooling out of Ranma’s pussy. It looked tasty. And shouldn’t Akane repay Ranma for what she had done?

Akane lowered her head, pressing her face right up against Ranma’s pussy. This was the first time she had done something like this, but there was something about it that seemed so _right_. She stuck her tongue out and ran it up and down along Ranma’s soaking wet pussy, tasting her fiancé’s arousal and the semen dripping out of her.

It was a _good_ taste. Akane instantly stuck her tongue out again to do it some more, licking up some more of the salty, tasty mixture.

And behind her, Akane could feel something hot and hard rubbing against her labia. Akane knew what _that_ was. She had gotten fucked too often in the past few days not to instantly recognize the feeling of a dick pressing against her.

“You don’t need to warm me up,” Akane moaned, pulling her mouth away from Ranma’s pussy for a second. “You just need to _fuck_ me!”

Ryoga didn’t say anything, but Akane could still picture the blush on his cheeks. But he did what was important and slid into her. And it was just as good as Akane could have hoped for.

She moaned, feeling her pussy getting filled up, her soaking, sensitive inner walls getting spread to the sides as Ryoga’s dick went deeper and deeper inside of her. She didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t, put up any resistance to his cock.

“Akane,” Ranma muttered, lifting her head to look at Akane as she felt a tongue poking and rubbing against her clit and pussy. “What are you-oh!”

Akane didn’t see why a question like that needed an answer. It was pretty obvious what she was doing. And how much she was enjoying what she was doing, as well. She kept up the assault, licking and doing everything that came to mind to get more of Ryoga’s cum and repaying the favor of what Ranma had done to her.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Ryoga muttered to himself. “The two of you are actually here, doing this.”

“Yeah, we are,” Ranma said. “And you’d better keep your dick hard, because I’m not done with that cock yet.” She shivered as Akane flicked her clit with her tongue. “Oh, you’d better believe I’m not.”

Akane didn’t have anything to say at the moment. She wasn’t able to _think_ of anything to say. All she could do was keep on getting fucked, feeling how _amazing_ it was to have a real man fucking her, using her instead of all of the _boys_ from before.

Ryoga was reaching _so_ deep inside of her, every thrust sending a lightning bolt up Akane’s spine to explode inside of her brain. She was gasping in pleasure, almost crying from how good it felt to get fucked. And it was still going on, Ryoga was still hammering into her at a quick, steady pace. Back and forth, back and forth, over and over and over again.

And his hands were on her body as well. Akane was moaning into Ranma’s pussy just like Ranma had been moaning into hers, as she felt Ryoga grabbing and kneading her ass. It felt so _sensitive_. Akane was sure that if Ryoga wanted to fuck her in the ass, then that would feel good as well, even if she would almost die from shame from how embarrassing it would be to have that sort of thing happen to her.

Later, maybe. Once it was her turn again. For now, Akane didn’t want anything other than Ryoga’s cock to keep on filling up her pussy and driving her closer and closer to orgasm.

In front of her, Ranma was playing with her huge udders, kneading and squeezing them, moaning like a slut as she watched her fiancée get fucked by another man while eating her out. She really looked like she could go for a dick of her own, a nice hard shaft to fill up one or more of her holes. It was just a pity that there was only the one Ryoga. Akane thought that she and Ranma could be _very_ happy if there were six or seven Ryogas, all of them hard and horny and wanting to fuck the two of them.

The thought of that, of a _satisfying_ gangbang, was enough to make Akane cum. She screamed out her orgasm into Ranma’s pussy, feeling her folds squeeze down _tight_ around Ryoga’s shaft. Good, it was good! So much better than Ranma’s tongue or Akane’s own fingers. She loved getting fucked by cock, dick was the best thing ever!

Akane grabbed onto Ranma’s legs and squeezed, trying to vent some measure of the overwhelming passion she was feeling. Her eyes rolled upward in their sockets as she felt the orgasm running through her, refusing to die down as Ryoga kept on fucking her, slamming into her pussy and molding her around his dick.

“Come on, eat me out,” Ranma moaned, grinding her pussy against Akane’s face just like Akane had done to her a few minutes ago. “Get every single drop of cum from there!”  
Akane was going to do just that. It tasted so good! And a part of her liked making Ranma feel good as well, she had to admit.

Akane was making Ranma feel more than just _good_ , she could tell. The way the redheaded slut was twitching around and moaning, Akane could tell that she was going to cum any second now. Akane smiled and kept up the hard work, doing her best to make sure that Ranma came hard and soon.

Just like Akane was going to cum. And Ryoga. With the way all three of them were feeling, there was no way that any of them were going to hold out for long. They were all going to cum and then keep right on fucking.

“You feel so good, Akane,” Ryoga moaned. “I always wondered, but I never thought it would be _this_ good!”

Akane shivered, wondering just how long Ryoga had been thinking about fucking her for. And if she should have let herself get fucked before being infected with this Slut Flu that was going around. Could she had felt this good earlier, if only she had tried?

There was no real answer to that. Instead, Akane just kept on rocking back and forth against Ryoga, feeling his dick moving in and out of her. And eating out Ranma, collecting every bit of cum and doing her level best to make the redhead cum as often as possible.

Orgasms seemed to be washing over both Ranma and Akane every minute or so. But they still kept on going, kept on fucking, moaning and thrashing around. Akane’s lower face was coated with Ranma’s arousal by now and the redhead was still leaking like a faucet. And so was Akane.

“I’m going to cum,” Ryoga announced. “Akane, I’m going to cum inside of you!”

Akane’s eyes got wide and a big smile appeared on her face. Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. She wanted that. She wanted to be filled up with cum, that sounded _amazing_.

Akane pushed herself backwards against Ryoga, moaning in the back of her throat as she felt his dick pulsing and twitching inside of her. He was going to cum. Any second now, he was going to cum, she was going to get filled up with semen, she was so lucky, she had been needing this for so long!

And then Ryoga started to cum. He moaned, driving himself deep into her, until the tip of his cock was pressed up against her womb. And the seed begin to fill Akane up.

A shiver ran through Akane’s entire body. Her eyes got wide as she stared straight ahead, feeling the orgasm pulsing inside of her, making her _melt_ around the cock that was fucking her. She could barely tell if it was Ryoga cumming or her. All that really mattered was feeling that hot, thick, powerful seed covering her insides, painting Akane’s pussy _white_ as she got filled up with semen.

Akane made a moaning sound, directed straight into Ranma’s pussy. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she felt jet after jet of semen land inside of her. She loved it. She _loved_ it. She was finally feeling almost satisfied, like she was able to think again.

“Good,” Akane said, her lips dripping with Ranma’s arousal as she pulled away. “It’s so good. I love getting cum inside of me. I love you. I love both of you.”

Ranma and Ryoga both muttered that they loved her as well, seeming embarrassed about saying that in front of each other. But who cared? Akane was still getting fucked, Ryoga still delivering a last few powerful thrusts into her.

Then he slowed down and pulled out. Akane sighed in disappointment, but she knew she had to share with Ranma. And anyway, there _was_ something good about feeling the semen trickling out of her in a thick river. Akane pressed her thighs as close together as they could get and shivered.

Akane was still _very_ horny and wanted some more sex. But she wasn’t as horny as she had been and could actually _think_ now. Sure, her thoughts were about sex, but they weren’t all centered around how to get a dick inside of her immediately. For instance, she was thinking that maybe it would be better if the three of them found somewhere that had a softer surface than the grass and weeds of the lot to keep on fucking in.

Although it was obviously too late to bring that idea up _now_. Ranma and Ryoga were already going at it. Ranma was wrapped around Ryoga like a limpet, her arms and legs holding on fast as she bounced up and down along Ryoga’s still hard shaft. There was no way that they would be breaking apart any time soon.

So Akane was just going to have to masturbate, frigging her cum-filled pussy as she watched the two of them. And honestly? She was okay with that.

Akane was okay with a _lot_ of new things now.


End file.
